Somnus, Meta, Deus, et Promittere
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Meet Jacob Starbuck, fighter for Neo-Finland. A man plauged by dreams, haunted by an apparation, and the new thorn for the Shuffle Alliance. Maybe if he's lucky he'll make it out alive. Shout out to Sora and Athena, as you to are the inspiration for it
1. Introductions

**A/N** The idea for this story came to me after watching Moby Dick in English class.  Thus being so, it is going to have some really weird elements in it, just weird and the fighter himself is going to be as strange as they come.

Disclaimer:  I don't own G-Gundam 

_Neo-Finland, that's a nation.  Strong values and a good heritage.  But it does have it's faults.  One of those is that there fighter is, how can one put it, a little eccentric.  Yeah, that's the word for it.  He is a weird one, started to prepare for the 14th during the 9th.  Twenty years of training for this Jacob Starbuck.  Very strange indeed, half of his life spent on the oceans and in the jungles, training for a fight that may not have come.  His other major problem is that he's not even Finnish.  He was born on Nantucket Island in America.  The culture of that island, where he grew to be a good lad of 15 before his family moved, greatly influence him and his Gundam, the Gundam Whaler of Neo-Finland.  Very strange to behold, armed with several harpoons and a 'lance,' a piercing weapon similar to a harpoon, but shorter, meant to do the actual killing of the whale, back in the heyday of whaling.  The Whaler itself is one of the few Gundams that can do as good in water as it can on land, to quote Starbuck, _**'Even better on the rolling waters, then on the stiff land.'**_  He is very strange, one his 'quirks' as it were, is his speech.  Oh, his speech is Old Victorian English.  And he always fights to a monotone.  'Dead whale or stove boat.'  Yes, very strange indeed is this Jacob Starbuck, Fighter for Neo-Finland and Hunter of the White Whale.  Yes, he believes that the white whale exists, he just needs to find it, to tame it, to use it.  And he warns all that fight him in the same way._

"I warn ye.  I wish not to see thy children grow fatherless, nor thy wife take the Widows Walk, waiting for ye, one who shalt never return.  For I have only one goal, and that is to send ye to Davey Jones.  And I shall, out of the sake of pride, or of hate."

_Yes, yes.  Now that we met this man, heard his warnings, heard his boasts, do we really know the true man?  Do we know why he is plagued by nightmares of horrible sea monsters and villainous ship captains?  Do we know why he believes that winning the fight will end them?  Do we know why he has a complete disregard for his own needs above that of others, even those of complete strangers?  And do we know why this man curses the only thing he loves in the world?  No, it is unfortunate that we cannot dwell any farther into his mind.  What I know is that he has only himself, his only acquaintance that his eccentricities has not driven off, a cross made out of nails that his mother gave him, and the spirit of his grandfather, who taught him everything he knows and even after his life ended, he still watches him and comforts him and teaches him.  Yes, this very strange man, this man who knows more about the sea then he knows of people, will be the common denominator for several people, some of which will become his companions, others will only find his faults.  And, he will be the single factor that splits an entire group, quite on accident, but as he says _**'One must let what happens, happen.  For it has already been planned to happen.  Go ahead, hide in thy hole, ye will not live an instant longer.  All that ye can do is pray to God, the Saints, and the Angels, that ye will be welcome in Heaven along side them.'**__

_This is his tale, his story, his history.  And it shall ultimately end in the sacrifice of his well being for those that he cares about.  However, it shall have a happy ending.  But, until that point it is filled a sadness that is so painful, words will do it no justice.  But, onwards I say towards this mans sad and long story._

(**A/N** Whoa, I never wrote something this long, as this just the monologue.  You see, this authors note is just a break from writing that.  My God, I can't believe I wrote it all.  But actual story time now)

"How was that Granddad?" a boy asked an older man.  The boy had just thrown a harpoon into a target, 15 yards away, dead on.

"That my boy is a good throw.  I swear, you keep throwing like this, when you get half my age, you'll be able to hit a coal-black whales eye several dozen yards away, when the sky is darker then pitch, and the waters are liquid black.  My goodness, you are my definitely grandson." The old man said.  He was a graying old man, and his clothes were that of one who spent most his life on the sea.  You could tell just by looking at him that salt water flowed threw his veins.  And most likely it was true for the boy as well.

"Dad!  Jacob!  Time for dinner." A feminine voice called out.  The two looked at the harpoon and had a laugh before they went into the house.  The woman that called them was Jacob's mother.  She was a good looking woman, bordering on Helen of Troy and Cleopatra, but she would never admit it herself.  And she was wearing a simple dress, nothing to extravagant.  The three of them sat down, and said the blessing and started to eat.  After dinner, Ishmael, Jacob's grandfather, got out a poster with several whales on it.  Jacob knew what this meant, and he waited for his grandfather to point.

"This one.  Where is the weak spot on this one?" Ishmael said, pointing to a sperm whale.

"On the fluke." Jacob answered.

"Alright, how about this one?" Ishmael said, pointing to a right whale.

"Lower jaw.  Come on Granddad, give me a tough one." Jacob said.  And then the two started laughing.  It was a joke that the two knew well and that they both enjoyed.

~29 years later~

"Oh come on, don't die on me.  Breathe damn you, breathe." A 20 year old, whose name is Quib, said to an unconscious person.  The man was in swimming trunks and was a shade of blue and not breathing.  Quib was wearing his orange jumpsuit.  And Quib at the moment was doing all he could to get the man to breathe, that didn't require mouth-to-mouth.  Hence he was slapping him several times and punching his stomach.  Miraculously it worked.

"Quib, you idiot.  Stop ye infernal abuse.  Please do not make me wish harm onto thee." The man said, gasping for air.  This man is Jacob Starbuck, the Fighter for Neo-Finland, and 42 years old, but still in his prime.

"Jeeze Starbuck, what happened?  One minute your swimming and the next, your floating face down.  I mean, yikes.  I thought you were dead." Quib said to his boss.  It wasn't that Quib was afraid for Starbuck's life, it was just that the fight started in a day.  Hell, last night they saw Neo-France's Gundam come from the colony from there boat off the coast of Normandy.

"Did ye get the challenge to Neo-France in, Quib?"  Starbuck said as he grabbed his towel.

"Uh, yeah I did.  But, why are you challenging the Jack of Diamonds so early?" Quib asked, he remembered yesterday when the man said he had to be joking.  That was not a nice conversation.

"Why do ye fear George de Sand?  Is it the glowing tattoo on his right hand that scares ye?  Listen, me boy, George de Sand is a lad barely half way through his twenties.  Just because ye are said to be the best, can not, does not, and will not mean that ye are.  Only proving thyself to thyself and God can show the truth." Starbuck said, heading towards below decks to get his clothes on.

"Yeah, but what if you loose?  Your not thinking strait, Man!" Quib shouted, but decided to give it up as Starbuck was no longer listening.

~The next day~

Starbuck really, really loathed the MTS suit.  It was tight, itchy, and one time he had an allergic reaction to the material that it was made of.  But, oddly enough, he was the only fighter who complained about it, so he let the subject drop.  And there was another thing he loathed, well it was more of a hate.  He hated when people brag that there the best.  His grandfather constantly told him that you can't be the best unless you face everyone in your field and bested them, then you're the best.

"Is there anything that you have to say before we get this fight started?" George de Sand asked Starbuck.

"Yes, I do.  I warn ye.  I wish not to see thy children grow fatherless, nor thy wife take the Widows Walk, waiting for ye, one who shalt never return.  For I have only one goal, and that is to send ye to Davey Jones.  And I shall, out of the sake of pride, or of hate."  Starbuck said.  George de Sand was surprised.  He had never heard in all of his days someone saying anything like this.  This man was going to be sorely disappointed, but he did challenge a Shuffle Alliance member, and it will not be a lesson soon forgot.  And with the sound of a bell, the fight started.

"Let's see if this fight is over before it started." Starbuck said as he hurled his harpoon at the Gundam Rose.  He swore when the Neo-French Fighter dodged it.

"Seems that you did not plan as well as you thought Monsieur, hmmm, I was never told you name." George said to the Finnish fighter.

"It's Starbuck, no mister just Starbuck.  And this fight is not yet over." Starbuck said to the Neo-Frenchman, as he drew out his lance.

"I agree with you totally." George said as he readied his foil.  The resulting melee was punches, thrusts, parries, slices, and the occasional kick.  After it, both fighters backed off, both battered and beaten.  They both received there fair share of punishment in that engagement.

"As much as I enjoyed that fight, I must end it now.  ROSE BITS!!!" George cried out.  Now as he was saying, only one thought went through Starbucks head.  And oddly enough it was last weeks rugby game.  Which was more helpful then you think, as he tackled the Gundam Rose just before those Rose Bits came out.

"Well, lad, just what were ye saying just then?" Starbuck said, the Whaler still on top of the  Rose.  It was at that moment that the Rose threw the Whaler off of it.

"I said that this fight was over, but it seems that your about as stubborn at Monsieur Crocket." George said to Starbuck in a not to complementary way.

"Why thank ye.  Coming from someone such as ye, it's a compliment." Starbuck said with a chuckle.  He then noticed that the Gundam Rose started to glow yellow.

"Awww, crap." Starbuck said as he saw the Gundam Rose enter hypermode.

"This hand of mine is Burning Red. It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!  ROSE HURRICANE!!!!"  George shouted.  And a swarm of rose petals surrounded the Whaler, causing it to fall to one knee.  But, something odd happened.  A memory was brought to the forefront of his mind.

"Boy, whenever your in a hurricane, remember this.  The hurricane is a beast.  It feeds off your fear.  So what you should do is stick out your chest, put your chin up, take a proud stature, and show no fear.  Without that fear, the beast will starve and surely die." Ishmael had once told him.

"Thank ye Grandfather, thank ye." Starbuck said as he started to rise to both feet.  And he stuck out his chest and held his chin high.  You could not see any trace of fear in his stature.  George did have to say that it was a noble thing he was doing, going out with his pride and honor intact.  But the oddest thing happened.  To George's dismay, the petals from the hurricane started to fall.  Till the entire attack dissipated, like he never used it.

"It seems that ye great attack that everyone fears has failed ye.  Now it's my turn." Starbuck said as he flipped the lance in his hand so he could stab downward.

"FROM THE HEART OF HELL!!!!" Starbuck said, and moved toward the Neo-Frenchman quicker then George ever saw a non-Shuffle member move.  Starbuck then held the lance high over the Rose.

"I STABBETH THEE!!!!!" Starbuck cried as he brought down the lance onto the Rose.  Then next thing George de Sand saw was darkness.  But, minutes after that, a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the Rose.

"Ye fought well lad.  And I won't let any person die or suffer undue harm around me, including ye.  And ye earned a right not many have.  The next we meet, please call me Jacob.  Hopefully I will see ye at the tournament.  Good day to ye Mister de Sand." Starbuck said as he left to the Whaler and ran off to who knows where.  George then looked at the damage left by the Whaler's lance.  It was a pretty good size hole in the shoulder, and he sighed, as this was the second man to beat his hypermode attack, and he did it by what seemed to be will power alone.

Quib was repairing the damage on the Whaler.  He always thought it looked silly.  It looked like it was wearing a brown nor'easter and brown waders.  But, that was not his concern.  He was happy that the Boss didn't get hurt.  Hell, he was ecstatic that they won.  He was still laughing, the Whaler beat the Rose.  He made an vow right then and there to tell his great-grandchildren that he was the crew for the Gundam Whaler.  It was at that time that Starbuck came in, his pipe in hand.  He looked at the Whaler, then at Quib.

"Ye seem happy lad.  Why are ye?" Starbuck asked his younger companion.

"Happy?  Your asking me why I'm happy?  We just beat George de Sand!!!  You know your going to go down as the man who beat George de Sand in the first fight for the 14th Gundam Fights, after he became a member of the illustrious Shuffle Alliance.  Do you know what this means?" Quib asked.  He always knew that the boss had certain, issues that needed worked out, but nothing like this.

"Aye, I do.  It means that we are going to Neo-China, where I will test me mettle and me strength against the Dragon, and the time it takes to travel there will give us the opportunity to find the White Whale." Starbuck said as he started to puff on his pipe.

"Whatever, Man.  I'm just glad that we're not out of this yet." Quib said as he went back to work and he heard the laughter of Jacob Starbuck.

**A/N** Wow.  I just wrote that.  Man this is so cool.  Oh and if Sora and/or Athena Masterson read, please leave a review, because your work basically inspired me to do a story of semi-epic proportions.  So please review and help me out.  Oh, yeah, the basic repetition that Starbuck is strange was on purpose I needed to get that across that he was far from the norm.


	2. Dreams and Beginnings

**A/N** Hello, hello.  I thought that this was fun writing, so why not continue it, eh?  But, there is going to be little problems.  One will be the vilification of Sai Sici and Domon.  The other, we-ell, here's what I think.  With Chibodee, there is no real canon couple when it comes to his girls.  You could easily hook him up with each one.  And for some reason I find Bunny to be _hot_!  Yeah, and that's who Chibodee is going to be with.  So there.

He could feel the blood run down his face.  He could feel the sting of his sweat on his raw wrists.  He could feel the rock of the wooden hull.  And he could feel the wrought iron that bounded him.  He lost his sight two days ago, that bastard dug out his eyes.  That was just another part of his torture.  He heard the door to his confinement open, and even though he couldn't see, he knew who was standing there, Captain Morningstar.  He could just see that grin on his face, that evil grin that froze blood and stopped hearts.

"Little man." Morningstar sneered at him, followed by a hollow, terrible laugh.

Starbuck awoke with a start.  Panting he quickly glanced over his room, taking notice of his alarm clock.  Oh, how he hated those dreams.  If it wasn't the one with Morningstar, it was the one with Scylla.  He got out of his bed and slipped his suspenders over his shoulders, yawning.  And there was a thought in the back of his head, why do these dreams only occur on the sea?  Why do the leave me alone when I take leave of the shore?  But he let it drift away, he needed to go practice his throwing.  He is going to be in top shape when he faces Sai Sici of Neo-China.

_Ker-plunk!_

_Ker-plunk!_

_Ker-plunk!_

_Ker-plunk!_

That was the sound that Quib woke up to.  Starbuck was practicing his throwing again.  He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the sunlight into them.  He really was regretting dropping out of school.  If he hadn't he wouldn't be here, he'd be home, in bed, sleeping with nothing but the smell of lunch to wake him.  But alas, he took the quick and easy way out, and here he was on a ship, in the middle of the Yellow Sea, with a man that would be more comfortable in 1800's New England.  So, rolling out of his hammock, he went to the galley of the boat, making himself some breakfast and readying what he knew about Neo-China's fighter to tell Starbuck.  

"It won't feel right fighting that lad.  Not right at all.  What kind of man will have his own son fight in his stead?" Starbuck said, his pipe in one hand and a tin mug in the other.  Quib looked at the mug, know already what the fighter was drinking.

"First off, ain't it a little early to be drinking?  And second, from what I learned about the kid, he's a pretty damn good fighter." Quib told him.  Starbuck stared at him in silence.

"I've been up since four, so no it's not early for me." Starbuck said and Quib just gave up right there on his boss and his eccentricities..

(**A/N** What is coming up next might seem a little jumpy, but I thought that at least one other member of the Alliance should know what happened to George and I thought Chibodee would be good, because of the comments that he could make.  Oh and since I don't have any recollection of Bunny's family history, like relatives, I've given her an older brother.  Please don't hate me for that.)

Benny Mercer really loathed his life.  He really did.  And the problem was that there was nothing wrong with it, so what, his little sister and her boyfriend shacked at his place when they were on the planet.  And that boyfriend happened to be one Chibodee Crocket.  There were better people then him for his sister, he still hasn't figured out why he called him 'Davey.'  It was really sad when he thought about it.

"Benny!!  We're ready to go, how about you?" Bunny called to him.  He shook his head as he got up.  

'_Man, how drunk was I when they convinced me to be a member of Davey's crew?_' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm ready.  Just give me a minute to get my stuff." Benny said as he grabbed a duffel bag and a very large suitcase.  When he picked it up there was a sound of glass clinking.  When he got downstairs he saw that Davey and Bunny already packed.  It was then that Bunny noticed the suitcase.

"Benny!!!  Why do you have to bring that with you?" Bunny asked him.

"Bring what?" Benny asked, even though he knew full well what she meant.

"Chibodee, be a dear and take our stuff to the car, me and my favorite brother are going to have a sibling-to-sibling talk." Bunny said to Chibodee, who nodded and did what she said, as he wanted no part in the vocal war that was about to happen.

"And you know what I mean.  Why do you have to bring Daddy's Traveling Liquor Cabinet?" Bunny asked to her brother.  He stared at the brown suitcase and shrugged.

"He gave it to me.  And when were in a place like Neo-Syria or Neo-Yemen, I won't be able to get any drinks.  And when were in Neo-Japan, you know how I feel about Japanese beer." Benny said, and started heading toward the door.  Bunny just threw up her hands in defeat and sighed.

'_How could I get such a idiot brother?_' Bunny thought to herself as she herself headed toward the car.

After a semi-uneventful trip, the three of them arrived at the ship that the Neo-American government gave use to Chibodee and his crew.  Near the stern was the CorLander that contained the Maxter.

"So where are we going first?" Benny asked.  He believed he had a right to know.

"Neo-Cuba." Shirley said to him, with disdain, for some reason none of the girls really enjoyed his company.  At the mention of the Latin country, Benny perked up.

"Great, I know exactly what I'm getting from there." Benny said, then he noticed the scowl on Bunny's face.

"What!?!" Benny said, but he already knew that this was a losing battle, so he got up and went to his quarters.

Several hours later, there was a knock at Benny's door.  He just ignored it.  He really didn't care as he took another swig from a bottle of tequila.

"Benny, it's me, Bunny.  Can I come in?" He hear the voice of his sister say on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, if you want to." Benny replied.  When Bunny came in, she blinked in surprise.  Benny had opened up his suitcase and started drinking already.  She sat down next to him.

"You know, your just like Daddy, drinking your problems away." Bunny said to him.  He looked at her and sighed.

"So what if I am?  I got my reasons to.  The rest of your friends hate me and Davey barely tolerates me." Benny said.  He then looked at the bottle in his hands and made an offered it to Bunny.

"Want the last swallow?" He asked her.  Against her better judgment, she took it.  And after some convincing, she got her brother out of his slump and took him onto the deck, just as the sun was setting.

"And about my friends and Chibodee, just give them sometime, you'll grow one them, you always do." Bunny said to him.

"What can I say, it's a gift." Benny said, with a chuckle, and the two siblings looked at the setting sun.

**A/N** Well, there it is the second chapter.  I really hope that no one was out of character.  And for Bunny's brother, Benny was the first thing that came to mind, you know, they kind of go together.


	3. Unlikely Happenings and a Converstation

**A/N** I think did something bad.  I said I was going to do something, but I didn't.  Oops, but, hey I'm aloud to make mistakes, right?  I, after all, am human, even though I would be the first to say that I am not.  But here is the next part of the story.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the lyrics to '634-5789.'

"Bunny, where did your brother and Shirley go?" Chibodee asked, when he couldn't find the two.

"Benny went out for a drink, and I convinced Shirley to go with him.  Is there a problem?" Bunny said to Chibodee.

"No, but when did they leave?" Chibodee, a little concerned for Shirley's well being, as he knew that Benny and Shirley weren't on the best of terms.

"Last night…  Oh, dear."  Bunny said as she went to the deck, followed by Chibodee.

"_If you need a little loving, call on me.  If you want a little hugging, call on me.  You_ _know I'll be right here at home.  All you got to do is pick up your telephone.  And dial_ _now: 634-5789, 634-5789._" A voice sang.  And both Chibodee and Bunny recognized it as Shirley's, even though it sounded as though she was a _leetle drunk_.

"_If you need a little kissing, call on me.  If good love is what you've been missing girl,_ _call on me.  No more lonely nights will you be at home.  All you got to do is pick up your telephone.  And dial now: 634-5789, 634-5789._" Another voice sang, and this one belonged to a hammered Benny.

"_I'll be right there girl just as soon as I can.  But if I'm just a little bit late, I hope you'll_ _understand._" Benny continued.  And this was an odd occurrence that one must take note of.  They were both a little… tipsy, and they were both using there Corona beer bottles as if they were microphones.  All in all it was a sight to behold.

"_I'll be right there baby just as soon as I can.  But if I'm just a little bit late, I hope you'll_ _understand.  Call me at 634-5789, 634-5789._" Shirley sang, finishing the song.  After that they both stumbled into the ship, laughing at some unspoken joke.  Chibodee and Bunny stared at them both.

"What the _hell_ have the two of you been doing?" Chibodee said, as quite frankly he was upset.

"We were doin' nothin', Davey.  Well, maybe a little Honky-Tonkin'." Shirley said with a silly grin on her face.  At the mentioning of 'Davey,' Chibodee paled slightly.  He was also a little unsure about the two of them drinking together.

"Yeah, just a little Honky-Tonkin.'  You didn't have to worry.  We only got kicked out of… um… out of… uh… three bars.  Yeah, that's it, three bars.  The first was because of the bar fight." Benny said.  He looked to Shirley and had a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, I remember that, I never threw a chair at anyone before.  And the second one closed and the third threw us out because the other patrons didn't like us makin' out." Shirley said with a laugh.  And as if it was planned, they both downed the last of the beer in the bottles in complete synchronization.

"Well, I'm beat.  Wake me up at around two-ish." Benny said, as he and Shirley  entered the ship. Chibodee looked on as the two walked away, his jaw dropped and his eyes showed that he was confused.

Several hours later, and after a fight of semi-epical proportions, Chibodee and his crew, sans Shirley and Benny, arrived back at the ship.  But, Chibodee wasn't really caring about that, he just beat a very tough fighter, and he hurt his back and legs a little.

"The El Presidente Gundam sure packs a wallop.  Ouch, I'm gonna be feelin' that tomorrow." Chibodee said as he felt his shoulder.  He was in a lot of pain actually, and the tramadol that he took after the fight hadn't taken it's full affect yet.

"Well, Maria Castro was pretty polite, everything considered." Bunny said, as she helped him walk to the living quarters.  When they passed Shirley's room they heard some snoring.  And they both knew that Shirley didn't snore, so they opened the door to see what was causing it.  The scene was something that Chibodee would never, _ever_ have expected to see in his entire life time.

"I think this is the _cutest_ thing that I have ever saw." Bunny said, commenting on the scene that unfolded before them.  Benny was only wearing his blue jeans and Shirley was in her slacks and an undershirt, her blazer and blouse draped over a chair.  They also happened to be sharing the same bed, with Shirley's head nestled on Benny's bare chest, and his arm draped across her in a type of cuddle, and by the looks of the room, all they did was go to sleep sharing the same bed.

"We should let 'em, Chibodee.  They had a hard time last night." Bunny said to Chibodee, but he didn't budge.

"Not yet, I want to remember this.  When I get Alzheimer's, this will be the last thing to go." Chibodee said, who spent a full three minutes taking in _everything_ about this scene, from sights to sounds.

(**A/N** Well there you go the first half of this chapter.  I would like to apologize getting Shirley drunk, but one of them needed to and the only personalities that I'm comfortable with are hers and Bunny's and incest is illegal.  Oh, and these middle notes are purely for transitional purposes.  Well, mostly transitional purposes.)

"Why the hell do you do this to yourself?  You are the single most self destructive person on the planet." Quib said to Starbuck, as he was stitching up a pretty decent gash on his shoulder.

"First off, I don't think ye met every person in the world, so don't go comparing me with them.  And second, I was only making a comment.  Had I known that he was going to get that angry, I wouldn't have said it." Starbuck said, wincing as Quib finished the stitches.

"Yeah, yeah.  And you know, your helpin' me.  The Whaler is all but destroyed.  The entire front is ripped and the arms are dusted.  So you are going to be helpin' me, Man." Quib said as he closed up the medical kit.  Starbuck sighed and nodded his head.

"Aye, I will.  But I need me rest.  Tomorrow, I'll help." Starbuck said as he lied down and sleep started to take him, and he let it, even though the dreams will return.

**A/N** Okay, that may seem a little confusing, but maybe not.  I would like to say that in the first chapter, George wasn't defeated because of incompetence, but out of shock.  Oh, the story itself is going to focus mostly on switching between the Neo-America crew and the Neo-Finland crew, so don't hope for much else to any extent.


	4. Disatrous Attacks and Tugging on HeartSt...

**A/N** Hello all.  Been awhile since I wrote, took a break for winter vacation.  But, anyways I am going to finish this story and hopefully this will be one of my longest chapters.  And just a mild spoiler, the Maxter Gundam won't be making it to Tokyo for the tournament.  But don't worry.  It'll all work out.  And if any thing is in **, that means the scene is theatrical like, no audio and slo-mo.

"See, told ya there was nothin' to worry about." Chibodee said to his crew.  The four women and one man stared at him.

"Yeah, you won, but did you really have to knock the Freya's head off?" Benny said to Chibodee.  Chibodee lowered his head and was in thought.

"Nah, I guess I didn't have to, but I would've lost mi-What the devil is that?" Chibodee said as he saw a very large man and a small man.  The two approached them and the small man sat down at there table.

"_Ciao_, _Signore_ Crocket.  I am Mario Vampa, and the large man over there is my associate, Serpico Galavicci." The man said, his voice had a very thick Italian accent.  Chibodee looked at the two of them.

"Ah, I get it.  Your Neo-Italy's fighter and you wish to challenge me, right?" Chibodee said with his usual flair.  Mario chuckled and shook his head.

"Sadly, _mi Amice_, I am no fighter.  I'm actually the son of Antonio Vampa, the Neo-Italian Prime Minister.  Serpico is the fighter in question and he would like to challenge you.  He has a belief that if he can beat you he could beat the _Giapponese_ fighter Domon Kasshu.  See you tomorrow" Mario said as he got up and Serpico looked sternly at Chibodee.  It was a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"I will break you." Serpico whispered to Chibodee and the two Italians walked away.  Chibodee leaned back in his chair and let out a whistle.

"Well, that giant of a man is definitely an improvement over Michelo.  He may have to work on his manners but, hey who doesn't." Chibodee said, commenting on the two Neo-Italians.  Bunny looked at him, and she was slightly worried at what Serpico told him.

"What exactly did he tell you, Chibodee?  It seemed threatening to me." Bunny said to Chibodee.  He looked at her and just smiled.

"Don't worry, Bunny.  Nothin's goin' to happen.  Promise."  Chibodee said, putting his hand over his heart.  With that he got up and said to the five others that he was going to rest up.  When he was out of sight, Benny shook his head and took swig from his beer bottle.

"You know what, one of these days that arrogance of his is going to bite him in the ass." He said putting his bottle down.

"Well, I don't think he can be any other way.  And even then, he just so likable like that." Shirley said.  It was more than obvious that her and Benny both recovered from the binge of alcohol several weeks before and what happened afterward.

"I'm not sure, he could really stop being so cocky." Benny said, bringing his bottle back up to his mouth.

~The next day~

"That has got to be the largest Gundam I ever saw!  It's bigger than the Grand!" a shocked Chibodee said, commenting on the size of the Emperor Gundam.  It was nearly 35 meters tall and at least ten meters wide.  It reminded one of a Roman Centurion, but the armour was such a highly polished _violet_, that it shone _white_.  It's cape was a dark crimson and the rest of it was a conflicting black.  And at the moment it was leaning on a sword, the fabled Eligere Caesararis, the hilt of that ancient-forged sword coming up to the Emperor's chest.

"Are you ready to fight, _Americano_?" Serpico mockingly asked Chibodee.

"Hey, I was born ready." Chibodee said, grinning.  And with the dialogue finished, the fight commenced.  And it was one hell of a fight, the punching from the Maxter and sword slashing from the Emperor.  Hell, it took a Burning Punch to the chest and just slid back several feet.

"Yo Davey!  I believe that he's winning.  Try that Hyper-whatever on him.  It might help." Benny said over the communicator to Chibodee.

"Well, thanks for the insight, Captain Obvious.  I'll try." Chibodee snapped sarcastically at Benny.

"Oh and one more thing, don't be overly melodramatic." Benny added, the tone of his voice was slightly irksome.

"Yo, Serp!  This fight ends here and now!" Chibodee shouted at the Italian fighter.

"How so, _Americano_?" Serpico asked.  Chibodee grinned again and just shook his head.  The Neo-American and Neo-Italian crews looked on as the Maxter started to glow yellow.

"Gountesu Machinegun Punch!" Chibodee yelled out.  The purple and red orbs left the Maxter's fist and headed toward the Emperor, impacting against it with force and explosions.  Chibodee then turned his back on the crumpled form of the Neo-Italian Gundam.

"Done and done.  I told ya not to worry." Chibodee said to his crew, grinning.

*Chibodee's body seizes for a second, and he gasps.  The Eligere Caesararis is shown slowly running threw the Maxter's chest.  The Neo-American crew start shouting and screaming.  The Eligere Caesararis is then slowly pulled out.  In the Emperor's cockpit, Serpico Galavicci smiles sadistically, as he puts his sword by his side.*

"Am I not merciful?" Serpico asked Chibodee, his tone mocking and harsh.  Chibodee could barely suck in air, and could not answer.  This only infuriated the Neo-Italian.

"I see you presume to anger me?  Not today, _Americano_.  FERIRE SEPTEM REGUM!" Serpico said, slashing the Neo-American Gundam, which fell with a crash.

"Remember this day, _Americano_.  The day your hopes and dreams were smashed.  AGRUM PERVAGARI!" Serpico said, jamming the Eligere Caesararis in the Maxter's chest and grinned at the small explosion and flash of light.  The Neo-American crew ran up to the Gundam and pulled an unconscious and bloody Chibodee from the cockpit.

"Holy Mother of God." Benny said, commenting on the destruction and injury wrecked by the Emperor.

(**A/N** I just want to say I'm really, really sorry.  I needed to have some kind of disaster to befall a Shuffle member and I had an idea about a Neo-American 'secret' that could be used if one of them was 'struck down'.  But anyways, Domon Kasshu is going to have a very interesting conversation with Starbuck.)

"Lad, I can't begin to see how ye got the title King of Hearts when ye own is naught.  It's a form of irony that I don't get to experience often." Starbuck said, gasping for breath.  This fight was going downhill fast.  And he figured he might as well say his peace before he lost his head.

"You can shut your mouth!" Domon shouted to him.  Starbuck smiled, he had hit a cord.

"Why?  Does the truth of me words hurt ye?  Ye have been a fighter to long if all ye care to do is destroy the opponents set out before ye." Starbuck said, trying his best to keep the leader of the Shuffle Alliance from taking the Whaler's head.

"I said be quiet!" Domon shouted back.  Starbuck then knew what he had to do, the one thing this man wouldn't allow or accept.  Thusly he opened the Whaler's cockpit, stepped out, and raised his hands.

"I forfeit.  If ye want, ye may use the Bakanetsu God Finger or the Sekiha Tenkyouken.  But, I warn ye fairly, I will be right here till the end.  I will not make a move to block, nor dodge the attack ye use." Starbuck said, hoping that he read Domon Kasshu correctly.

"That's insane.  You'll most likely get killed." Domon said to him, the anger slowly leaving him.

"Ye are right, but that would mean ye will have one less opponent to worry about in Tokyo." Starbuck said to Domon.  He closed his eyes when he saw the God Gundam raise it's hand and waited to join his mother and grandfather.  But he heard the Neo-Japan fighter stumble over his words.  He opened his eyes and saw the God pointing in a westerly direction, he also heard a word mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what ye said." Starbuck said, lowering his hands.  He could barely hear a sigh escape from the other fighter.

"Go, I accept your surrender." Domon said, it seemed like he didn't want to though.  Starbuck grinned and went back into the Whaler's cockpit.

"I congratulate ye Domon Kasshu, ye keep doing things like this and ye might be able to re-enter Humanity." Starbuck said and walked off.  Domon swore and demolished a nearby ruin.  He was angry at that man who insulted him and dared him to commit… commit… murder.  How dare he!  But he couldn't get over the fact that he didn't attack him even though that Starbuck did everything except ask him to.  He also remembered what he said, that all he did in a fight was decimate his opponent, he never really thought of it that way.  The whole point of the Elimination 11 was to eliminate opponents from the Tournament, even though there were some fighters who believe everyone deserved a shot.  Perhaps Starbuck was one of these fighters.  But, this train of thought was interrupted.

"Domon, I just got a call from Bunny.  Something bad happened to Chibodee and he's in a Neo-Switzerland hospital.  She wants all of the Shuffles there and sounded really worried." Rain told him over the communicator.  Domon nodded and hurried to the CorLander to see what happened to Chibodee.

(**A/N** Okay, that may have seemed confusing, but I needed to explain why Domon would have a dislike for the Neo-Finnish fighter.  And, in case you were wondering, Agrum Pervagari means To Scour The Land; Ferire Septem Regum means Strike Of The Seven Kings; Eligere Caesararis means Chosen Of Caesar; and the title Somnus, Meta, Deus, Et Promittere means Dreams, Goal's, God, And Promises.  It's all Latin.  The line the Serpico says to Chibodee, before totaling him is my favorite line from the movie Gladiator, seemed to fit to me.  In this part, there's actually going to be the first real description of what Benny Mercer looks like.)

The other Shuffle Alliance members entered the hospital floor that Chibodee was on, they couldn't help but notice the man sitting in front of Chibodee's room.  He was peculiar.  His hair was brown and was styled in a mullet.  The glasses that he wore were aviator-ish and boxy.  But, strangely they got the impression that he was part of Chibodee's crew or he was from Neo-America, because he was reading a copy of the Washington Post.

"Ah, you must be the other 4/5th's of the Shuffle Alliance.  He's in there.  But, he's a tad bit angry at the moment." The man said, getting up.  The Shuffle's then headed into the room.

"Oh, and I'm Benjamin Mercer, but please, call me Benny." He added as he followed the others in.  It was a sad sight, Chibodee was just in bad shape.  The good part was that a lot of it was external, and his bones were only _bruised_.

"What happened to you, Chibodee?  You look like hell." Argo said.  And that was an understatement.  Chibodee snorted and turned his head to look out of the window.

"Yeah, well being run through with a sword does that, Argo.  Now, why are all of you here?" Chibodee said, it was evident that he was unhappy.  Bunny let out a sigh.

"I invited them.  I thought it would help you to have familiar faces." She said, her head hung.  Chibodee seemed to calm down a little.  There was just something about her voice that seemed to affect him.  There was an awkward silence and the Alliance got the impression that they weren't really welcome right now.  And they all left, except Bunny, who Chibodee requested to stay.

At the hotel the Neo-American crew was staying at though, things could've been worse, but they could've been better.

"Do we know what happened to Chibodee?" George asked.  Benny nodded as did the other Neo-Americans.

"Yeah, he was basically impaled.  The MTS over compensated for the injury.  He might as well have had a sword run through him." Benny said.

"And what of the Gundam Maxter?  Is there anything wrong with it?" Domon asked.  Benny sighed and shook his head.

"You should ask if there's anything _right_ with the Maxter.  Now, we're not disqualified, but there isn't enough time to rebuild it before the tournament.  All the king's horses and all the king's men ain't gonna fix this one." Benny said, with morbid cheerfulness.

"Bro, then you are disqualified." Sai Sici said.  Benny looked at the young Neo-Chinese fighter and chuckled.

"Article 1:: A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified.  Article 2:: Gundam Fighters must never aim at the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam.  Article 3:: Gundam Fighters may repair damage to their Gundams as often as desired and move on to the championship league, as long as the head section has not been destroyed.  Article 4:: Gundam Fighters must take responsibility for protecting their own Gundams.  Article 5:: A match shall only be held on a one-on-one basis.  Article 6:: Gundam Fighters shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation they are representing.  Article 7:: Earth is the ring!" Benny quoted.  The others, sans Neo-Americans, looked at him with blank stares.

"Alright, you can quote the Gundam Fight International Regulations from memory.  Is there a point to this?" Natasha asked.  Benny looked at her and he smiled.

"There isn't a thing that says we have to use the Gundam we started with." Benny said.  There were gasps from all around.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think you would be able to do that." Rain said.  Benny closed his eyes and grinned again.

"Why, I'm sorry, Your Honor.  Me and my compatriots had no idea that this was illegal.  It never occurred to us, as there is no recorded rule that says otherwise." Benny said.

"And I could turn the fact that it was unwritten around and against them.  I'm this century's Johnnie Cochran.  If the rule is unwritten, we can't be smitten." Benny said with a laugh.

"Well, Monsieur Mercer.  You seem to have some idea as not to get in trouble.  But, what puzzles me, is do you have a Gundam that can be used?" George asked.  Benny exhaled and paused to think on his words.

"First off, certain people collect things and pass them on to their heirs.  Well in the 19th and 20th century, Mercers collected favors.  Lots of favors.  Some big, some small.  Second, sixty years ago, the Neo-American government thought that it would be more economical to develop a handful of Gundams to use and train pilots around there use instead of building a Gundam around the pilot.  Now my Grandfather worked on this project.  Third, the man who runs the storage of these Gundams, General Alexander Jaeger, is a friend of the family and keeps tabs with us.  Well, my so many times remove grandfather, saved his so many times removed uncle in the Great War.  Needless to say, when Davy gets out of the hospital, we have one hell of a gift for him." Benny said.

"Wait, you said that your government built these Gundams, then why aren't they used?" Domon asked.

"One of the Gundams, the Soldier Gundam, used an experimental weapon that required an immense amount of power.  The reactor reached critical mass during a test and everything with in a two mile radius was vaporized.  The other were built, but in final testing stages, but because of the Reactor Incident the President ordered the project shut down." Benny said.  And with that he got up to let the Shuffle Alliance discuss these new happenings.

**A/N** Well, there you go, the fourth chapter.  Hopefully, you all stayed on for this long wait for the update.  But all in all, this should be good, even though I only am hitting the tip of the iceberg.  And this is also my longer chapter yet, almost 7 pages of text.  Man that's a lot.


End file.
